


Not Another Cherik AU But This Time Its At A Bus Stop

by Briancoxsspacepjs



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bus Stop Fluff, Fluff, Huge and just utter nothing of a fluff, M/M, X-Men AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briancoxsspacepjs/pseuds/Briancoxsspacepjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its cold and raining hard. Charles knew he should of brought something to keep him dry that morning but he just forgot. Soaked to the bone and not happy his bus is late Charles is ready to give u. But when a handsome stranger stands next to Charles and shares an umbrella with him, Charles thinks his luck is changing. When the stranger leaves in a posh car giving Charles his umbrella, he cant help begin to wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Cherik AU But This Time Its At A Bus Stop

The rain fell hard; pouring in fact. Cats, dogs, stair rods all sorts. Charles pulled the collar of his coat up and cursed. Of all the days he forgot his umbrella this was the worst. He huddled slightly closer to the bus stop trying and failing to get a slight cover from the pole. The day had started out so nicely, sun shining, birds singing, every poets and writers dream. In fact one could call it a stereotype of a morning, highlighting how precisely nice it was.  
Charles hadn’t really thought twice about taking an umbrella or waterproof when he left his house that morning, heading to the school h taught at, because what were the chances of it ever raining in mid-May anyway? It was the beginning of summer and it was the start of a heat wave; no umbrella needed right? Well obviously Lady Luck and Sods Law had their say in that day’s weather and they thought a little torrential down poor fitted in quite well; especially at the time when Charles was in his way home. Charles cursed again.

If the rain didn’t hamper this mood, the fact his bus was late beyond belief would of dampened the most cheerful of spirits. As Charles shifted slightly, he pushed his satchel – containing all his lecture notes for the week – higher into his coat. At least he had one thing to be thankful. Even though they were on the cusp of a heatwave, the mornings still had a slight biting chill, which in turn made Charles pick up a light coat to keep the chill out. It might not be waterproof but it was useful to keep out as much rain as possible out of satchel. Charles sighed as he pushed his rain stricken glasses up his nose.  
He was really regretting his decision this morning to forgo the usual palaver of putting his contacts in and opted to wear his glasses instead. Sure they do the same thing but having rain drenched glasses makes them pretty useless to see through and Charles was in half a mind to do away with them as he could probably, at this point in time anyway, do better without then then with them. 

Charles was about to give in and call a taxi, obviously the busses had given up in the rain, when a tall slightly odd looking stranger came up to Charles and stood beside him. Charles was instantly envious of the stranger as he had an umbrella over his head and a nice looking coat to huddle into. Charles cursed again; if only he remembered his. He and the stranger stood there in silence for a while. The stranger arriving gave Charles a new found determination to wait for the bus, that and Charles was 90% sure this umbrellaed stranger was checking him out. After a while the stranger moved closer to Charles and started sheltering him with his umbrella.  
Charles looked up at the stranger and smiled. ‘Thanks’ he said with a sunny grin on his face, adding nice contrast to the murky weather that was pouring all around them. The stranger looked down to Charles, he was just a head taller than himself Charles noted, and smiled back.  
‘My pleasure’ he replied. Charles felt a slight blush appear on his cheeks. Yes it could be from the fact that he was not getting rained upon anymore and his body was just warming him up to dry him off, or it could be from the fact the man’s voice was so low and gruff yet slightly silky it wrapped around Charles ever so tightly making him warm and tingly all over. Of course either possibility was plausible but Charles was quite sure it was down to the later. 

Charles grinned again, turning his face away from this handsome silky man but continued grinning. After another set amount of time, Charles could not have been sure if it was long or short, a sleek smart black car pulled up in front of Charles and his mystery stranger. A man stepped out of the passenger door, turned and opened the side door of the car. He looked at Charles’s stranger, addressed him as ‘Sir’ and presented the nice warm looking insides of the car to this Sir Stranger.  
Sir Stranger looked at Charles. ‘Apologies this is my ride.’ Charles’s face fell slightly at the loss of this Handsome Silky Sir Stranger and also the fact he had an umbrella. The Sir Stranger walked to the car turned, paused and turned to Charles.  
‘Here.’ He extended his umbrella to Charles, ‘I think you will be needing this more than I do.’

Charles took the umbrella in a shaky hand. Really, the man’s voice should come with some sort of warning label, if you weren’t careful enough you could drown in its silky pull.  
‘Th...thank you.’ Charles said with a smile taking the umbrella in a shaky hand, ‘Thank you so much.’  
‘Not a problem.’ Silky Sir Stranger replied before getting into the car. The man who held the door open, closed it as soon as Silky Sir Stranger got in the car, then got in to his respective seat before the car promptly drove away. Charles stood there for a while dumbfounded, under his Silky talking Handsome faced Sir Strangers umbrella. Then all of a sudden something metaphorically hit Charles in the face. He did not know that Strangers name. 

 

Day after day Charles stood at the bus stop, after his classes waiting for the same bus as usual, hoping he’d meet his Handsome Sir Stranger again. But he never appeared. Everyday Charles would leave the house, making sure to wear his glasses, even if they became annoying slipping off his nose often, same coat, even in the sweltering heat wave that was passing through the city and, of course, the Handsome Sir Strangers umbrella. Even on the warmest days of the heat wave, with no forecast of rain or even a cloud in the sky, Charles would still take the umbrella. His co-workers thought that Charles was half crazy constantly carrying this stranger’s umbrella, but Charles ignored them and continued to hope he will meet his Handsome Sir Stranger again. It was silly really. Holding out hope for some wonderful Prince Charming Stranger would come out of nowhere and sweep Charles off his feet. 

Charles let out a dry chuckle. It had been just over two months since he had seen his Handsome Sir Stranger. He had been hopeful at the start of his endeavour, even now with Charles hope running extremely thin, he still clung on to the slight hope that his Mystery Stranger would turn up again. Even though the time was up, Charles couldn’t abandon his last shred of hope. Today was the last day he would be getting his bus; well at least for a awhile. The school had finished a couple of weeks earlier; with no classes to teach, Charles only had paper work or mark and there was only so long he could drag that out to. 

So here he was, at the bus stop, waiting in the roasting heat of the summer day, in his light jacket holding an umbrella, with his satchel over his shoulder hanging at his right side. His Stranger wouldn’t be here, Charles knew. He was too formal, posh, he had his own chauffeur driven car for Pete’s sake! Why would he bother with such a common mode of transport as a bus? He probably only felt sorry for Charles on that rainy day and took pity on him; doing some weird sense of community service or a good deed. 

Charles shook his head and sighed. Princes in shining armour only existed in fairy tales not in real life. Charles looked up and searched the traffic for his bus, quickly glimpsing down to his watch, then back to the traffic; late again. Not surprised, Charles let his mind wonder back to his Handsome Sir Stranger.

Charles was so wrapped in his own little world, he didn’t realise someone had joined him at his bus stop or stood very much in his personal space; until this person spoke up.  
‘Excuse me, but I believe that this is my umbrella.’ Charles whirled around. There, next to him, looking even more handsome then last time. This time the Handsome Sir Stranger was in only in a light shirt and formal looking black trousers and shoes. Charles stood momentarily in shock, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water not knowing what to say.

The stranger smiled charmingly at Charles. ‘Apologies I didn’t startle you did I?’ Before Charles could answer the bus pulled up next to Charles. Before the doors opened the stranger stretched out his hand.  
‘I’m Erik.’ Charles took his hand, shaking it. ‘Charles.’ There was a slight pause, then the doors of the bus opened.  
‘Where are you heading to?’ Charles asked as they both stepped on to the bus. Erik only took his opportunity to grin as Charles more. ‘Where ever you’re heading to Handsome.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I know to the few who love my mini series and thought the next story was going to be apart of that, I am sorry to disappoint you, but this little story came along and refused to let me write anything else till it was done. So...now it has been created, I can move on. I hope this little nothing was ok and you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> I have not had a beta look over this and I am awful at English so take it easy with me but feedback is always welcome!!!


End file.
